letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Breakin'
Breakin' (traducido como: Rompiendo) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo y Pop Rock The All-American Rejects perteneciente a su cuarto álbum de estudio When the World Comes Down. Letra Original= Hold on tight Wrap your arms around me til your knuckles are burning white All your tears (all your tears) Couldn’t match the bitter taste of all these wasted years You take take Everything that wasn’t even yours Wait wait You don’t got a hold of me anymore In a clear view there’s a silhouette And I watch you and I can’t forget (Knew we were done when you locked that door) Yeah I figured it out now Breaking’s what the heart is for When I see you in a silhouette And you hold close, do you feel regret (Keeping me down when I hit that floor) And I figured it out girl Breaking's what your heart is for (For) so long I’ve had to bite my tongue but what’s the point if the feelings gone I turn my head (I turn my head) A blind eye only sees a memory but all I see is red (all I see is red) Now don’t don’t Say it didn’t happen that way I won’t won’t Believe another word that you say In a clear view there’s a silhouette And I watch you and I can’t forget (Knew we were done when you locked that door) Yeah I figured it out now Breaking’s what the heart is for When I see you in a silhouette And you hold close, do you feel regret (Keeping me down when I hit that floor) And I figured it out girl Breaking's what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for And not a soul sleeps Another heart skips a beat It’s every note that you wrote And I hope that you choke on the lines You’re wasting my time, another heart beats tonight In a clear view there’s a silhouette And I watch you no I’ll never forget (Knew we were done when you locked that door) Yeah I figured it out now Breaking’s what the heart is for When I see you in a silhouette And you hold close, do you feel regret (Keeping me down when I hit that floor) And I figured it out girl Breaking's what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for Yeah breaking’s what your heart is for |-| Español= Aguanta Envuelve tus brazos sobre mí hasta que tus nudillos quemen blanco Todas tus lágrimas (todas tus lágrimas) No combinaron con el sabor amargo de todos esos años desperdiciados. Tú tomas, tomas Todo lo que incluso no es tuyo Espera, espera No tienes que sostenerte de mí nunca más. En una vista clara, hay una silueta Y te miro y no puedo olvidarlo que habíamos terminado cuando cerraste la puerta Sí, lo descubrí ahora Rompiendo lo que es tu corazón Cuando te veo en una silueta Y te acercas, ¿te sientes arrepentida? teniéndome abajo cuando golpeaste la puerta Y lo descubrí chica Rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Por Mucho tiempo Tuve que morderme la lengua pero para que sirve sí los sentimientos se han ido Giro mi cabeza mi cabeza Un ojo ciego sólo ve una memoria pero todo lo que veo es rojo lo que veo es rojo Ahora no, no Digas que no pasó de esa manera Yo no, no Creeré otra palabra que digas En una vista clara, hay una silueta Y te miro y no puedo olvidarlo que habíamos terminado cuando cerraste la puerta Sí, lo descubrí ahora Rompiendo lo que es tu corazón Cuando te veo en una silueta Y te acercas, ¿te sientes arrepentida? teniéndome abajo cuando golpeaste la puerta Y lo descubrí chica Rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Y un alma no duerme Otro corazón se salta un latido Es cada nota que escribiste Y espero que te ahoges en las líneas Estás gastando tú tiempo, otro corazón late ésta noche En una vista clara, hay una silueta Y te miro y no puedo olvidar que habíamos terminado cuando cerraste la puerta Sí, lo descubrí ahora Cuando te veo en una silueta Y te acercas, sientes arrepentimiento? teniéndome abajo cuando golpeaste la puerta Y lo descubrí chica Rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Sí, rompiendo lo que es tú corazón. Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Breakin'? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Rock alternativo